The Journey Here
by tiggytiger2012
Summary: A series of oneshots about the back stories of people in Fairy Tail.
1. Home

**Home**

A little girl lies in her mother's arms, all wrapped up in a fluffy pink blanket and a matching hat. Her father pridefully gazes at her, his smile reaching his eyes. Her mother looks up at him and murmurs, "let's go home."

A little girl gleefully frolics in the garden, her pink dress fluttering and baby smiles glittering. Her mother is right by her side, picking flowers and smiling at her excited child. They laugh and play and explore in the warm sunlight, and the little girl loves her home.

A little girl is dressed in all black, her head down in grief as she stands out in the pouring rain. A tear trickles down her cheek as she thinks about the cold body under the headstone. She looks up at her father, only to see his gaze is as cold as ice. It feels a little less like home.

A little girl is running down the hall, struggling to contain her sobs as the door slams behind her. She thinks about the man behind that door, the one that loved her up until the day when her mother died, and her body trembles even more. She curls up into a little ball, her heart much too heavy for her to carry. She wonders how this place ever felt like home.

A little girl walks away for the last time. She'd had enough, and she'd decided that the cold, empty house behind her was no home. Not anymore. She forces herself to turn away, to run from the father that didn't deserve the title, but she can't stop a tear from trickling down her cheek. She's beginning to wonder if home actually exists.

A little, no, big girl unlocks the door to her apartment, only to hear muffled snoring. Sure enough, she walks into her cozy bedroom to see the peaceful dragonslayer and exceed that she had grown to love so much stretched out on her soft bed. She can't help but smile as she realizes, that maybe she finally found home.


	2. Family

**Family**

At first, the dragon is confused when a toddler stumbles into his den. His heightened dragon senses tell him that the little human has been alone for several days, and he wonders what had happened to it's family. Despite his general dislike for humans, he can't bring himself to hurt the weak child, so instead he issues a roar of warning. The toddler thinks for a moment, and then retaliates with a much weaker roar, but the dragon doesn't miss the fire in its eyes. He laughs, and decides to be this tiny human's new family.

The toddler is now huddled up against the dragon's warm, scaly body, but he still trembles with cold. His coral pink locks are drifting in the weak breeze, and his teeth are chattering madly. The dragon, who had already grown attached to the spirited boy, fondly hands him a white scarf, which the toddler takes with glee. He doesn't really understand what's happening, but he knows that the dragon is family.

The dragon spends his days teaching the boy how to live. He teaches him how to read and write as best he can, even though he doesn't know language very well himself. He teaches the boy various fighting techniques, and his pupil masters them rapidly. He plays with the child, and laughter is heard all around. And at night, when the moon is the only source of light and the woods are quiet, they talk about everything under the sun until they fall asleep. They are an odd family, but their bonds are stronger than most.

One day, the boy eagerly runs home. He has mastered one of the hardest battle moves his father has taught him, and he can't wait to show him. He stumbles over the hill, only to find the dragon is gone. He laughs, thinking its a game, but hours later, his father is still nowhere to be seen. He begins to worry, and soon enough, he is screaming the dragon's name at the top of his lungs, shouting that it's not fun anymore and to please come back. His body trembles with sobs and his fingers tighten around his scarf, and tears are streaming down his cheeks in a never-ending waterfall. He doesn't know where the dragon went or why, but he does know that it hurts, and that families weren't supposed to be like this. He falls to the ground, his voice hoarse and his legs weak, and he vows that he will find his dragon. He vows to put his broken family back together.

After weeks of searching, he stumbles upon an odd place called Fairy Tail. It seems lively and somehow feels like home, so when he is invited to join, he accepts. He hasn't forgotten his vow, and he will continue to search, but he still wonders if perhaps this odd bunch will become his new family.

The sun is setting, and he sits with her and the egg, chatting away. Her short white hair glimmers and her eyes sparkle as she talks with him, but of course he is oblivious to the real reason why she is so happy to simply sit with him. She compares them to a family, and his face grows red as he frantically denies, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he longs to have a family again.

Now he kneels at her grave, silent tears trickling down his cheeks. He can't help but be reminded of that day so many years ago when they were huddled up in the hut with the egg, and he clenches his fist. He unconsciously blames himself for this, because if only he had gone on that mission he might have been able to protect her and then she would be with him right now, instead of being buried six feet under that dull headstone. He can't stop his body from trembling, because he has just lost the closest thing he's had to family since that fateful day when he learned he was alone.

He's quietly climbing through her window, his blue partner not too far behind. He lightly steps on the floor, for she's asleep and he doesn't want to wake her. A certain blue cat flies in and immediately curls up on her pillow, snoring softly mere seconds later. But he can't take his eyes off of her- her golden hair is covering practically every surface near her head, her chocolate brown eyes, usually so bright and lively, are peacefully closed, the tiniest ghost of a smile is on her lips. He quietly crawls into the bed next to her, and she curls up against him in her sleep. He can't help but smile, for at long last, he has found his family.


	3. Rain

**Rain**

As she opens her eyes for the first time, the first few drops of rain begin to fall.

It's sprinkling on her first day of school. She's waiting for the bus, her indigo eyes bright with excitement and water droplets resting on her cerulean hair. Her tiny fingers are wrapped around a homemade stuffed animal.

It's raining a bit heavier when she gets home. Her first day didn't go as planned. The other kids teased her and called her names, and they stomped her stuffed animal into the mud. Their laughter rings in her ears, and she recalls what one of the little girl says about how it's always raining when she's around. She doesn't know what to do about it, for the rain is all she's ever known.

It's drizzling on her first date. The boy is sweet, and she loves being in his company. But, the next day when he pulls her aside, she immediately knows something is wrong. He explains that she is a really great girl, but he simply can't stand the constant rain. She watches, shattered, as he walks away, and by the time she gets home, it's pouring.

It's storming heavily when she locks herself in her room, tears streaming down her cheeks. She screams, asking the world what was wrong with her. It's all her fault. She doesn't know why it's always raining around her, but she is blaming herself, because everyone else blames her. She falls to the flooring, her body jerking with sobs. All she wants is a friend. But, everyone either avoids her, teases her, or pretends she doesn't exist, and it's all her fault. She can't handle the way this world is tearing her heart apart.

It's raining when she sees him for the first time. She got used to the constant rain and pain years ago, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. Now he is facing her, his dark hair billowing in the wind and his intense gray eyes set with determination. She has no choice but to fight him, but it tears her apart, because she has never felt this way about anyone before. She knows that she just met him, but he's special, she can tell somehow. They have a long, hard fight, and she can feel herself slipping off the building, and she thinks to herself that this is it, that she is finally going to be relieved of this pain. But then, she feels a warmth in her cold hand. He pulls her up, and for the first time in years, the rain fades away.

It's a beautiful day outside. She walks with him and their team, but she's mostly focusing on him. She loves the sun and she can't get enough of it, and she also loves this new home that she's found. His hand finds hers and surrounds it, but neither of them say a word. Somebody up ahead says something to her, and everyone turns to face her, smiling. For the first time in forever, she feels at home.


	4. Promise

**Promise**

He's sleeping- and nobody in the room dares to wake him. His parents gaze over him pridefully, and he shifts in his sleep, his small body nearing the edge of the crib. His mother softly strokes his dark hair, thinking to herself that it can't get better than this.

He's trembling- and he doesn't dare make a sound, because if that beast hears him, he's dead. He's still a little boy, but he is trapped in the ruins of his home, the bodies of his family barely ten feet away. Silent tears are streaming down his cheeks, and he clenches his fist, wondering what he did to deserve this. The metallic smell of blood hangs in the air as the demon roars once more, and he vows that avenge those he loved.

He's confused- who are these people, and why are they helping him? He is surrounded by rubble and blood stains his body, but the woman is still reaching out her hand, and the boy behind her is smiling eagerly. She is promising to take him in, and to teach him magic. He realizes he can use this magic to take down the demon that stole everything from him, and he takes her hand.

He's freezing- and she's laughing, saying something about being one with the cold. The other boy is boasting about how he isn't even cold, despite the fact that his body is trembling violently. He wonders how he ended up living with such crazy people, but he doesn't regret it.

He's screaming- and his voice is hoarse, but she still smiles. His body is shaking uncontrollably and he can't stop the tears from falling, but she is telling him not to worry, that it would be okay. She tells him that she took away his demons, and he sobs that he would deal with his demons if only she could stay with him, but she is already fading away. He falls to the ground, for his legs are too weak to hold him. He wails, not caring who hears or that tears are soaking his only clothes, because he has just lost his new family. He blames himself, if only he had never hunted down the stupid demon, she would still be here. He screams her name, wondering why they had to take everyone he loved.

He's fuming- and it's all because of that stupid pink haired idiot. The brat is arguing with him, and honestly, the two don't even know what started this fight, but neither of them are backing down any time soon. A certain redhead yells at them to stop their foolish bickering, and they quickly shut up, for everyone knows that she is not one to be disobeyed. Even as he casts the dragonslayer a resentful glare, he doesn't regret his decision to join this odd group. They're like a family to him, but he doesn't dare admit it, because he can't risk loosing them too.

She's sleeping- and he doesn't dare wake her, because she looks like an angel when she's asleep. She's using his chest as a pillow, but he doesn't seem to mind. He softly strokes her cerulean hair, his mind wandering. The sky is dark and the stars are sparkling, as if they were quietly celebrating this peaceful moment. As his eyelids grow heavy, he recalls all of his lost loved ones, and he promises himself that he's not letting her go any time soon.


End file.
